<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lapita's Ascension by deepspacepine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314369">Lapita's Ascension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacepine/pseuds/deepspacepine'>deepspacepine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Coming Out, F/F, Found Family, Hook-Up, this is very self indulgent i just think bobbie should be a lesbian, vigorously ignoring Certain events of season four</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacepine/pseuds/deepspacepine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbie settles into her new crew. Her family.</p><p>Sex/E-rating is contained in Chapter 2, so if that's not your cup of tea, skip straight to Chapter 3 :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobbie Draper/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bobbie arrives at the bar- more of a lounge, really- Alex is laughing so hard at his own story he can’t finish telling it. It’s an old one they’ve all heard before, but the familiar groove of the telling is a comfort. Naomi and Jim, Clarissa and Amos, are sitting either side of Alex in a low booth. There’s a gap by Amos, facing the door. Left for her. Something in her chest loosens a little.</p><p>She slides into the booth, clearly designed for Earthers' stature, and watches as Alex sloshes most of his beer out of his glass as he gesticulates. The music at this place has the deep percussion that really draws her in, tapping her foot just a little. Clarissa is bobbing her head slightly, weaving side to side, trying to be unobtrusive. </p><p>“And- and then-” Alex bursts into another fit of giggles. Naomi smiles and rolls her eyes.</p><p>“How many rounds behind am I?” Bobbie asks Amos.</p><p>“Not as many as Alex would want.” He smirks across the table, but pulls up the holographic menu at the centre of the table and orders her favorite. She likes that about Amos. Problem, knowledge, solution.</p><p>"Bobbie. Please tell me you can either finish this story or shut Alex up." Naomi leans towards her, eyes bright with humor.</p><p>"Hey!" Alex rounds on Naomi. "It's a great story! One of my best." </p><p>"Of course, of course." Naomi pats the air, then turns back to Bobbie. "You really didn't miss much." Alex huffs and sips his beer.</p><p>"In a mood for reminiscing tonight?" Bobbie's question is more to the table. Jim seems to genuinely stop and think about it, but Alex and Naomi snort a "no" right on top of Amos' "yes". </p><p>Her drink arrives at that moment, on the tray of a very wide-eyed waiter, with scarification in a new pattern across their cheeks that Bobbie’s never seen before. They don’t take their eyes off of Naomi the entire transaction, and she colors under the attention.</p><p>"I miss when Jim got all the attention." She sighs. </p><p>"It's a hard life being rich and famous." Bobbie raises her glass, half serious, half sarcastic. The others toast and drink. Holden has the furrow in his brow that probably means he's laboring over the ethics of finding recognition annoying despite it gaining them lucrative contracts. Basically, bummer speech incoming. Bobbie finishes her drink, orders another. </p><p>"At least you're recognised for the good you've done." Clarissa is quiet, but her voice is firm. Holden tenses up across the table. </p><p>"Doesn't this place remind you of that one on Ceres? You know, the karaoke one?" Alex butts in before the mood can devolve. Bobbie has never been more grateful for his heavy handedness.</p><p>"I remember more dancing at that one." Bobbie stands, "And being more drunk. Feel like joining me, Navy?" Alex is already clambering over the back of the booth, and she laughs. </p><p>Amos shifts and stands, waits for Clarissa to join them, then looks to Bobbie for direction. His expression is the same as when she's taken point on a mission. What a guy. </p><p>"We're good here." Jim says after a look to Naomi, waving them away.</p><p>The four of them shuffle their way to an area near the bar sectioned off for dancing, moving into the throng but staying on the edges. The combined stature of Bobbie and Amos quickly find them a pocket with no-one coming too close, no bumping elbows. Bobbie feels the baseline again, beating in her, fast and exhilarating. She smiles cautiously.</p><p>Clarissa surprises her by ordering a round for them, face tight but pleased- Bobbie’s acceptance of a drink means more than a simple gesture. Once the drinks are gone Clarissa sways to the music, a weight lifted off her slight shoulders. Amos doesn't really dance, but Alex makes up for it in the loudness of his moves. Bobbie pulls her hair down and lets loose.</p><p>***</p><p>Bobbie shrugs her hair off her face, waiting by the bar for a breather. She scans the room, automatic, and catches Amos’ eyes as he does the same. Neither of them are much for crowds. He’s stayed out for Clarissa, who has a small smile as she dances, enraptured. Alex has wondered back to their table and is chatting animatedly with Naomi, probably about the Roci from his sweeping hand gestures. Holden is watching on fondly. </p><p>Bobbie completes her sweep, looking down the length of the bar, and catches the eye of a woman further down. She’s wideset, almost like an Earther, with buzzcut hair and one feather earring curling around her long neck. Bobbie’s conscious that she cuts an imposing figure, head above the crowd and back straight. Intimidating. She turns back to the bar to order.</p><p>When she looks back up, the woman is beside her, hand out, smile wide. “Isuel.” Bobbie takes her hand, drink in the other.</p><p>“Bobbie.” </p><p>“Navy?”</p><p>Bobbie shakes her head, “Ex-army. Marine Gunnery Sergeant.” </p><p>“Navy Engineering Corp, myself.” Isuel sweeps her earring back over her shoulder. She regards Bobbie intensely, like a puzzle. Then, she smiles again, one dimple showing in her cheek and eyes crinkling up. Bobbie’s gut clenches. “What are you up to now, Marine?” Isuel leans against the bar, turning her body towards Bobbie.</p><p>“Private security.” Bobbie jerks her head at Amos watching them- checking up on her. He lifts his glass in toast, and Isuel lifts hers back, smiling again. Bobbie likes her smile. The muscles in her bare arms stand out, shadows deep in the neon half-light of the bar. Isuel notices her watching and winks. Bobbie coughs.</p><p>“That treating you well?” </p><p>“Well enough.” Bobbie risks a step closer to her. “How’s the tinkering?” </p><p>“Blah.” Isuel pulls a face. “Don’t make me think about my captain right now.” Bobbie surprises herself by laughing. She’s fascinated by the line of Isuel’s neck, so she reaches forward to tug on her earring, gentle. Isuel exposes more of her throat. “You make enough for a place of your own?” Bobbie shakes her head, leaning forward so the curtain of her hair hides their faces. Hopes the rest of the crew isn’t watching.</p><p>“Bunk on the ship.” She can feel Isuel’s breath ghost over her mouth, hot. “You’re welcome there, though.” Isuel circles a hand around her wrist, then entwines their fingers. The pattern of their knuckles together wakes something possessive at the base of Bobbie's spine. Isuel's bright grin is back- Bobbie doesn’t resist the urge to kiss her dimple this time. </p><p>“Okay, Marine, you’ve convinced me.” She tugs on their joined hands, towards the exit of the bar. “Lead the way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They pad almost silently across the Roci. Their sobriety meds have kicked in, but Isuel is still smiling wide. Bobbie snorts and shakes her head as she unlocks the door to her bunk. </p>
<p>“What?” Isuel demands, grabbing her shoulder to half spin her. </p>
<p>“Just amusing.” Bobbie steps out, crowds her into the room and locks the door. “Most people smile like that after sex.” The lights are dim in her room, but still enough to see by. </p>
<p>“Engineers like to be special.” Isuel grins even wider, closes the distance between them. Her hand reaches up to card through Bobbie’s hair, tugging just a little. “Maybe I think you’re gonna impress me, Marine.” Heat flushes Bobbie’s stomach and she lets out a sharp breath.</p>
<p>“Okay, Navy.” She wraps one arm around Isuel’s waist, the other under her hip and lifts her off the ground in one smooth motion. Isuel’s eyes are wide, pupil-black, as she leans to kiss Bobbie. </p>
<p>Bobbie keeps moving, walks them to the wall at the end of the bed. She breaks their kiss and ducks her head to bite at Isuel’s collarbone, who sucks in a sharp breath and clutches harder at Bobbie’s shoulders. Bobbie smirks against her neck and backs off the wall a couple of inches, before surging back and slamming them both into the wall. She smothers Isuel’s moan with her mouth. </p>
<p>Isuel bites Bobbie’s bottom lip, hands inside her shirt, scratching at her back. She grunts and breaks their kiss, briefly tenses as a warning, then throws Isuel to the bed. Bobbie shucks her shirt, pants, underwear all in one go, enjoying the weight of Isuel's gaze from the bed. </p>
<p>“God damn, Marine.” She says shakily, hand jerking lazily under her own skirt. Bobbie’s stomach clenches. </p>
<p>Then Isuel stops and starts to laugh. Her smile is even wider, head thrown back. "I just- I just realised neither of us wore a bra."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Bobbie is smiling at her laughter, confused.</p>
<p>"Just-" Isuel calms a bit, starts unbuttoning her shirt. "Bit of a walking stereotype, isn't it?" She laughs again, and this time Bobbie joins in. Isuel finishes the buttons and slides off her shirt- Bobbie's mouth goes dry, humour forgotten.</p>
<p>“Off.” She jerks her chin and Isuel rushes to shimmy her skirt off her hips, as Bobbie clambers into the bed. She’s beyond teasing all of a sudden, too on edge. Bobbie kneels between Isuel’s legs, rucks her shirt up to roll her breast beneath her palm and then shifting to lean down and kiss just below her navel. Signalling her intention. “Okay?” She waits for Isuel to meet her eye.</p>
<p>“Yep. All yours, sugar.” The smile hasn’t left her face. Bobbie kisses a trail down, bites the inside of her thigh and just rests there, inhaling. Isuel’s nails are digging into her shoulders, restraint wearing thin. Bobbie smirks again.</p>
<p>She licks a stripe down Isuel's , then flicks her tongue over her clit lazily. Isuel's grip tightens further on her shoulders, spine tense and face screwed up. Bobbie hums slightly, enjoying the tremble in Isuel's legs. She hitches them further over her shoulders, shifts Isuel by the hips for a better angle. Inhales. </p>
<p>She noses her way up, briefly sliding her tongue in deep enough to make Isuel gasp loudly and buck her hips. Bobbie only tightens her hands in response, aiming to immobilise. She has Isuel trapped between her tongue and her hands on her hips, moving over her clit again and again with her face. </p>
<p>Isuel starts to keen as Bobbie speeds up, legs tensed and back arched. Her mouth is silent oh when Bobbie looks up. One hand moves from her nipples to the back of Bobbie's head, not directing just resting. Bobbie increases pressure, grinding her face a little, in time with her own hips into the mattress. </p>
<p>Isuel lets out a string of punched out "yes"s, fingers tightening in Bobbie's hair. Bobbie finds her clit again, runs her nose across it and then sucks, pulling gently and pressing with the flat of her tongue. Isuel's nails bite into her scalp and she shakes, hips jerking. She comes with Bobbie's name on her lips, a long moan more than a word.</p>
<p>Bobbie works her down with more gentle pressure, slides her tongue across her labia until Isuel circles her hips down and away slightly, oversensitive. Bobbie leans back on her elbows; it's silent but for the sound of their panting. Isuel looks wiped out, relaxed. </p>
<p>Bobbie flicks the sweaty hair off her face, then rearranges them in her bunk; two brackets curling around the damp patch. </p>
<p>"Mmm. Sorry." Isuel yawns. "You wiped me out."</p>
<p>"Sleep." Bobbie hits the lights. "Sleep, Isuel."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Bobbie stretches in bed, groans when her bad shoulder cracks satisfyingly. The clock says it’s early in the morning cycle.</p>
<p>"Put you out of action, did I, Marine?" The voice next to her is sleep-rough and just the right side of insulting. Bobbie looks over her bare shoulder, eyes half lid. Isuel bites her lip. Bobbie smirks and rolls so she's pinning the smaller woman by every limb, wide wrists forced above her head. The muscles in her arms and stomach jump, eyes impossibly wide. </p>
<p>Isuel lets out a shaky breath and Bobbie's skin prickles. She transfers her grip on Isuel's wrists to one hand, shifts her weight to be settled comfortably.</p>
<p>"I don't know, Navy, why don't we see?" Her grin is probably the wrong side of feral, but the room smells heavy and she wants the chase. She presses more of her weight onto Isuel's wrists and leans in to kiss around her jaw, free hand trailing her waist oh-so-lightly. </p>
<p>She teases with the sweep of her hair, the press of her thigh up onto Isuel's clit, brief bites at her chest until she's bucking up under Bobbie's hands. Back arched, breath rasping. Bobbie chuckles, grabs her hips to adjust them, still pinning her wrists. </p>
<p>She waits for Isuel to look at her: "Okay?"</p>
<p>"Okay." It's stuttered off into a breathless shudder as Bobbie quickly shifts to be lying close and slides her middle finger in, to the knuckle, slow as she can manage. Her thumb circles Isuel's clit lazily, not building any speed. Yet. </p>
<p>Isuel shoots her a dark look, straining at the pin and Bobbie laughs again. </p>
<p>"Alright, Navy, alright." It's all the warning she gives before sliding her forefinger in alongside and increasing the tempo. She leans more of her weight onto Isuel, feels her buck and her breath hitch as Bobbie presses onto her wrists. </p>
<p>Her shoulder does ache, but the release is worth it. She shifts her wrist to a better angle, bites at Isuel's neck and speeds up again as she moans, little punched out noises each time Bobbie rolls her clit a little with her thumb. Her hands are clenched in the bedsheets above her head. Bobbie loves it. She's in control.</p>
<p>Isuel is trembling and whining, panting, and Bobbie presses fast and hard, sucking on the corner of her jaw. Isuel bucks, back arching off the bed as she comes, eyes screwed up and wrists still held down. She's silent, bar a low keen. Her legs shake with the aftershocks as Bobbie slows down, finally pulling out and popping her wrist. Bobbie is still mostly on top of her, letting her enjoy the weight in her the afterglow.</p>
<p>"Phew. Guess you've still got it, Marine." Isuel says once she's got her breath back, fingers tracing a featherlight pattern over Bobbie's stomach, eyes still closed.</p>
<p>Bobbie smirks, lazily kneeling back. "Now, come here and return the favour." She replies, snapping Isuel up by their joined arm. She sucks one of Bobbie's nipples into her mouth. Bobbie gasps a little, shifts and pulls her off by the neck, gentle. "No teasing." She scratches Isuel's shorn scalp bluntly with her fingernails, before grabbing the back of her head.</p>
<p>Bobbie flips them over and quickly drags Isuel down to her crotch, hot breath making her shiver. Isuel hooks Bobbie's legs over her shoulders, maintaining eye contact, and Bobbie curls her body a little to run a revenant hand over the back of her head, breathing unsteady. She exhales sharply and forces Isuel's head forward, who moans and inhales and- </p>
<p>"God damn, Isuel." </p>
<p>Bobbie throws her body back onto the bed and stretches her arm to keep the pressure on the back of Isuel's head. Her smile is wicked. Life’s good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobbie walks Isuel out, scraping back her own hair into a bun as they go and enjoying the dazed curiosity Isuel shows peering around at the Roci’s interior. They don’t kiss goodbye, Isuel stepping off with a lazy half-salute and wink thrown over her shoulder. Bobbie stretches again as she watches her go, back cracking. She’s getting old, despite it all.</p><p>Alex coughs from the galley as she shuffles back on board. Bobbie flicks her eyes up to meet his. He’s lounging, hip against the table, bulb of tea cradled between his hands. Just like her he still sometimes blows on his mug, forgetting it’s sealed. Unable to erase old habits. Bobbie moves in past him, leaving the table in between them and deliberately showing her back. She fiddles around with the food dispenser, adjusting the sauce on some red kibble.</p><p>Alex coughs again, “So… Who was that?” His jumpsuit crinkles as he shifts, uncomfortable not being able to read her. She leaves her food to dispense and sighs, turning. Consciously relaxing her jaw, shoulders. Pressing down the memories of this conversation.</p><p>“Her name is Isuel.” She shutters her face, stares at a spot just above Alex’s left shoulder where the plating is scuffed. “She’s an engineer. Navy.” Funny, she thinks, how she’d fight a rabid proto-hybrid for him, but she can’t bring herself to look Alex in the eye.</p><p>“Okay… Should we, uh,” A flutter of hands in the corner of her version. “Should we plan a time for a crew dinner to introduce her?” </p><p>“Wh-What?” Bobbie snaps her eyes back to Alex’s face, posture losing its remaining rigidity out of shock. Alex’s face is serious, eyes a million miles away and probably already planning what to cook. “Alex, I picked her up from the bar last night, we’re not engaged!” She resists the temptation to slam her hands on the countertop, barely.</p><p>“Well, now, Marine, how was I meant to know that?” Hands up, placating. Classic Alex gesture. She rolls her eyes.</p><p>“For Christ’s sake.” Bobbie turns back to her snack. “There are less awkward ways of saying you don’t care that I’m gay, old man.” Maybe she’s overreacting, but Alex can take it.</p><p>“Oh come on now, I’m just tryna say-” Alex is whining. Actually whining.</p><p>“No, no, no no no.” She shakes her head. “Not happening.” She gathers some of the kibble onto her fork and then flicks it right at his nose. </p><p>“Hey!” Bullseye. “What was that for?” She hits him again, this time high on his cheek. Amos’ chuckle echoes from the doorway and Alex starts as he’s wiping his face, grumbling to himself. Bobbie laughs too, as Alex’s surprise settles back into a comically grumpy expression.</p><p>“She got you good, brother.” Amos claps him on the shoulder on the way to the coffee machine, still chuckling.</p><p>“Thanks for the sympathy, you great oaf.” But Alex is smiling now, too, crows’ feet standing out around his eyes.</p><p>Bobbie deliberately catches Amos’ eye. “We need to have a conversation?”</p><p>“Nah, Babs, you know me. No judgement.” Amos sips his coffee and meets her gaze levelly. "Besides, be kind of hypocritical of me." Alex chokes slightly, then valiantly continues gulping down his tea, suddenly desperate to leave. Bobbie nods her thanks to Amos and drops into the seat opposite Alex to finish her kibble. This crew, their crew, it's alright, really. She hides her smile in her bowl.</p><p>***</p><p>Isuel doesn't call, but that doesn't really matter to Bobbie. Her old bones are never in one place for very long. </p><p>***</p><p>Bobbie snaps out of sleep. Her comm panel beeps again. She exhales and rolls over to answer the call. </p><p>"Alex?"</p><p>"Got fast movers incoming, Hoss wanted you up."</p><p>"Suited and booted?"</p><p>"Nah, just get up to ops."</p><p>"There in five." She cuts the line, already rolling out of her bunk. She pauses for a moment on her feet to take stock. Then, she rolls into action.</p><p>Three minutes later she's hauling herself up the ladder to the ops deck, end of a protein bar in her mouth as she scrapes her hair back into a bun. Holden and Naomi are crowded around the same display, frowning. Frustration is clear in every line of Naomi's body, shoulders pinched.</p><p>"What have we got?" Bobbie asks, coming up behind them. She can see the array of targets coming at them over Holden's shoulder. It’s a crowded display.</p><p>"Don't quite know," Jim turns to face her with a dry smile, "But I think things are about to get hot." Bobbie nods. They wouldn't have got her up for less. </p><p>"Leftover Free Navy?" Naomi twitches in the corner of her eye as Bobbie asks. Jim turns to her before confirming.</p><p>"Most likely. Coming in fast, and not breaking yet." He flicks their radar map over to the ops hub and they all turn to it.</p><p>"They'll likely hit with more of that cloaked shit, so I need you keeping an eye out for anything the Roci misses." Naomi's voice is calm and professional, but her hand trembles slightly as she edits the map. "Take them down if they shoot first. We have maybe 30 minutes with my best guess on their braking burn. Won't know it 'til we see them flip though."</p><p>Bobbie nods again. "Gonna go get some real food and then get strapped in up top."</p><p>***</p><p>Bobbie breathes out slowly, smile sharp. </p><p>“You alright?” Alex’s eyes don’t leave his display, fingers flicking over the commands faster than she can really follow. Her smile widens.</p><p>“I missed this.” He laughs, and Naomi snorts down in ops. “Everyone ready?” A chorus of agreement and she turns her head back to her own console. “Let’s party, Alex.”</p><p>After that, there is no time for thinking.</p><p>***</p><p>She’s already walking in tight, jerky circles in the airlock as the ship docks. Alex joins her in the airlock just as the pressure door starts to hiss open. He eyes her cautiously. </p><p>“You ok-”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“You want-”</p><p>“Nope.” She spares him a glance, barely keeping a lid on her irritation. “Not in the mood, Alex.”</p><p>“Okay.” A breath. She fights the urge to punch the wall. “But, just so I know where you’re-” The docking door snaps open.</p><p>“Don't expect me back tonight.” She strides away. Her hands tremble slightly, so she clenches them and walks faster. If Alex follows her, she’ll, she’ll- Fuck. She makes a beeline for their local dive bar of choice, then turns at the last minute to one across the street. Somewhere less familiar. And somewhere it doesn’t matter if she gets banned.</p><p>Bobbie shoulders the door hard enough it hits the wall loud enough to turn several interested heads her way. She keeps her gaze above the tables and slumps into a seat at the bar. Her foot taps rapidly on the laminate floor. It’s dark- a nice dark. Close to soothing. She gets served immediately, to no-one's surprise.</p><p>A hand lands on her shoulder and she almost decks the owner, pulling back at the last minute. He’s a lanky Belter, geometric tattoos lending an unreal quality to his face and arms. </p><p>“Woah, woah,” he’s jovial, but slightly scared now. “Just come say oye. I’m Shay.” His smile is inviting and he extends his hand to shake. Bobbie tries to suppress her annoyance. He’s young enough to be her son. </p><p>“Look, I’m not in the mood to chat.” She turns back to the bar, where her drink has thankfully arrived. She downs it, and taps the empty glass on the bar for another.  “And if you’re looking for anything else, I play for the other team.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, no bother, pomang.” Shay holds his hands out in placatation, reminding her of Alex. Maybe he picked the gesture up from a Belter. “Oyedeng.” She watches him go, back out into the crowd of his friends. Better luck next time, kid.</p><p>Four doubles of the cheap algal whisky this place serves later, Bobbie finally feels like she can breathe. She comes out of herself, scans the bar again- half-expecting Alex to be lurking in a corner keeping an eye on her. Grateful, but also disappointed when he isn’t. </p><p>There are more people packed in now, mainly Belters, a few Martians at a table in the corner. The music has toned down from an upbeat wall of noise to some weird string instrument, an abused voice husking over it. Shay is in the lap of another Belter boy, arms around his neck and giggling. He meets her eyes and she raises her sixth glass of whisky in toast. She looks down into the glass, complemplates it briefly, then swigs the rest. </p><p>She’s done here. </p><p>She swings herself up to stagger back to the Roci, but her path is blocked by a woman about her age, Belter, a big halo of afro hair surrounding her round, freckled face.</p><p>"Couldn't help but overhear, keya?" She jerks her head towards Shay and smiles down at Bobbie. The anger in her gut solidifies into want.</p><p>"Yeah," Bobbie smirks, stretching her jacket across her shoulders slightly. She's maybe a little drunk. "Bobbie." She extends her hand, and pulls the Belter woman closer when she takes it. Half-crowded into the bar, her face heats up.</p><p>"Nem mi Mia." The gap in her front teeth shows as she smiles. Bobbie wants to lick it. She smooths a hand down Mia's arm instead, watching the goosebumps appear in its wake. Mia has a series of interlocked bracelets on her wrist, made to look like iridium. Bobbie toys with them, watches Mia bite her lip.</p><p>"Mia," She leans in closer, wraps an arm around her waist, "You got a place nearby?"</p><p>"Imbobo mi ‘round the corner." Mia nods, runs a hand down Bobbie's bicep where her arm is flexed around her. Her smile is wicked now.</p><p>"Let's go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for any mistakes in the Belter! I did spend WAY too long on the wiki so hopefully it's good :^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobbie makes it back by 12:00 sharp in her shift cycle the next day. She'd scrounged some crispy tofu and broth from a vendor that has her feeling vaguely human. </p>
<p>Alex was waiting to ambush her in the mess. </p>
<p>"Bobbie-"</p>
<p>"No." She sticks out her hand to stop him, "Shower first, lecture later." Alex grumbles to himself, but sits back down. She counts it as a win.</p>
<p>The hot water had her feeling almost alive, and the coffee Alex offered even better. Damned if she wasn't hungry already though. Holden joked she ate the rations of two, but it could become a problem on longer runs. She shakes off the worry. Concentrate on the firefight in front of you.</p>
<p>"Bobbie." Alex had evidently decided she looked alert enough for reprimanding. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Bit hungover, shoulder's playing up like it always does after high-g." She frowns at him across the dining table, "Why?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, Gunny? I didn't know if I was gonna get a call to help hide a body this morning." He’s exasperated. As close as he gets to angry.</p>
<p>"What? Alex-"</p>
<p>"No. You left here last night, you were mad as hell. We- I was worried about you."</p>
<p>"I'm fine." She slams her empty bulb down and stands up to leave. Playing on her stature over Alex. "Thanks for the coffee." She walks away.</p>
<p>"Just- Bobbie." She does him the decency of turning around. His expression is raw. She can see the worry, and- it's not judgement, or pity. She takes a deep breath. Tells herself to relax. "Maybe a quick comm where you're staying next time?" </p>
<p>Bobbie decides, then. She grins, wolf-like. "I'm afraid I never got her address." Alex fights his smile, but the fondness overpowers him even as he shakes his head. "C'mon, old man, let me help you comb over the nav data. I know you need the help with those weak eyes."</p>
<p>"Oh, how gracious." Alex smiles for real now. Takes the apology for what it is. "It's movie night tomorrow, y'know. Might even make my lasagne for you kids." Bobbie rolls her eyes, but walks him out, arm over his shoulder.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Later, Bobbie’s in the gym, on the bag- hitting one spot, yellowed with age, over and over. She stopped being able to feel her elbow about 20 hits back. Footsteps approach the open door to the gym room and she can feel someone’s stare on the back of her neck. Itching. She resets, hits the bag three more times in a flurry, then pivots to face her observer.</p>
<p>Holden’s resting on the doorway, arms wrapped around himself uncomfortably. “Hi, Bobbie.”</p>
<p>“Cap.” She stares him down, playing up her superior height.</p>
<p>“Well. I just thought we should- Well, frictions can build up in a small space like this- So I thought it would be important to let you know- It’s all okay.” </p>
<p>“XO put you up to this?”</p>
<p>“Yep.” He pops the ‘p’, sheepish.</p>
<p>“You even notice ‘til she said something?” Holden hesitates, forms his mouth around several words, then sighs. “I’ll take that as a no.” He hovers more, so she circles her hand to urge him on. </p>
<p>"Just. Everyone's cool, yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, everything's fine." </p>
<p>"Cool."</p>
<p>"Cool." She starts punching the bag again. Possibly as a hint. </p>
<p>"Great. Okay. I'll just-" He tails off and shuffles away. Bobbie sighs. Stuck in a tin can with a bunch of mother hens.</p>
<p>Then she snorts. Jim Holden. Saviour of the human race. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Bobbie’s on a hunt. </p>
<p>She knows there’s a stall around here, a Korean fusion place that moves around a lot. The owner’s face is easy to recognise from the picture on her comm, more piercings than skin. </p>
<p>He’s a bit of a local celeb, too- for his white kibble. One time, Amos had picked up food from here and Naomi hadn’t shut up about it for a week. She claimed it was the only place outside of Ceres that ‘did the sauce properly’. Beyond keeping the Roci in one piece, it was the best way Bobbie could think of to say sorry slash thank you.</p>
<p>She finally spotted the guy around the corner from where she’d last seen him, half-obscured by a hydro-rack of filter plants. The queue was still five deep. She got in line. </p>
<p>At the front, he eyed her up and down, probably confused at a Martian waiting for his food.</p>
<p>“You ship wit Nagata, keyá?” His eyebrows knit.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Bobbie frowns. “Why?”</p>
<p>He smiles suddenly, wide enough to split his face. The wizened lines around his dark eyes show how often he does so. “Mi ta pensa saw your kapawu ere port. Saved her wating gut.” He pulls out a drum of… something with noodles and a salty-sour smell. He taps the side of his nose and starts serving into little foil containers.</p>
<p>“Smells good.” She says as she watches his hands dance back and forth. The criss-cross of scars mark him as an OPA deserter, one who got caught. A thousand stories there.</p>
<p>“Mi keng you only say deting fo discount, pomang.” He laughs, bagging up the boxes. “Amash, fo Nagata shipmate, anything.” He flourishes his empty hand as he hands the bag over.</p>
<p>“No, no.” Bobbie slashes her empty arm through the air. No charity. She tries to slap her comm on the terminal, but his quick hands prevent her.</p>
<p>“Mi mowsh.” He doesn’t move his hand. “Rude na fo, sasa?” Bobbie nods, and he removes his hand cautiously- eyes sharp. She turns to leave, then quickly turns back.</p>
<p>“For the free entertainment.” She flips a chit into the tip jar, and darts away before he can protest. His roaring laughter follows her all the Roci.</p>
<p>Bobbie checks where Naomi is on the Roci’s computer, then knocks on the door of Naomi and Jim’s cabin. There’s no answer- probably, she’s caught up in some new programming, or catching up on sleep. Bobbie quietly places the package on the floor. No note. </p>
<p>Naomi will get the message.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It’s her pick of movie this week, in either an engineered act of kindness from Naomi, or a trick of fate, possibly still from Naomi. Bobbie picked an old adventure film, one she vaguely remembers watching with her ma as a kid. Alex has made his lasagne, sloppy as ever- even managed to find some real cheese for it. They’d all teased him, but the pan sits empty on the counter.</p>
<p>Bobbie looks around their group in the darkened kitchen. Amos hunched over himself, spellbound by the screen. Naomi smiling, as she watches him watching. Alex and Holden in a friendly argument she lost track of several minutes ago. Clarissa’s sleepy concentration, weaving slightly in her seat. The thing in her chest loosens further. </p>
<p>Her crew. Her little family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, apologies for any mistakes in the Belter. I had great fun researching it, I love creoles so much...</p>
<p>I don't think I really know what I was trying to say with this fic, maybe just setting the acceptance of Bobbie into the Roci's crew in a new context. Hope you enjoyed!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos always appreciated :)</p><p>Find me on tumblr at (very appropriately) lesbianbobbiedraper</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>